Rise Or Fall
by spider warrior
Summary: Rated M for a reason. this was just sitting around in my computer. If I didn't upload it now then I would have never uploaded it. complete for now, may add chapters or edit the story.


Sabishī Fumei strange name ne? He didn't have time to think about that right now however. Titans where attacking. After five years of training, five years he had been so close! The titans decided now of all times to attack.

He didn't even know what he wanted to be yet! And now it was all over. He was going to die. Just like that.

Know one would even know his name, no one would care that he had left this world fighting the cruelest adversary.

Left and right he was witnessing his comrades fall. Ether by a Titan or their own hands. It was horrific. And the worst is that they died alone.

Fumei was far more afraid of this out come then he would like to admit. He was such a coward at times. Seeing a titan for the first time was terrifying.

His greatest fear was dying. A ton of others where just as scared as him, and yet they where still fighting! What would that make him if he ran away? He was going to be brave! Just like all of the other reluctant heroes out there!

After all, you would rise or you would fall.

His resolve was stronger then ever! He would fight until the end! He rushed forward with determination as he attacked what Titans he could. He hated when the blood got all over him. It wasn't a pleasant sensation even if their blood disappeared into thin air.

It was so frustrating! He was solider, he was fighting right now he shouldn't even be thinking this right now! Fumei barely dodged the Titan hand that tried to grasp his frail body. This is why he should focus dammit! He was going to survive this fight!

Fumei paused when he heard they dieing voice of a human. He didn't see any Titans near by so he dropped down. What he saw made him cringe. The young woman was missing an arm. He knew she wasn't going to make it. He tore a part of his white shirt off and bound it around her arm. If he gave up before she did then what kind of a person did that made him?

Besides he never wanted to leave someone alone when they where dying.

"What is your name?"

She was gasping while she tried to answer.

"Suki Hana "

"Hana my name is Fumei."

She let out a soft chuckle.

"My angel with shining wings."

The young man felt tears stinging his eyes. It was so ironic she called him that.

"Would you tell my family that I love them? That I had no regrets in my final moments? "Fumei nodded his head in sorrow.

"I'll tell them everything."

Fumei stayed with her. Until her life left her body, until she stopped gasping for breath.

He stayed still for a few minute allowing his sorrow to take over. He didn't even know her that well, he was going to miss her anyway. He stood up and slapped his checks. That was enough with the tears.

He had a battle to get back to. But...It didn't fell right to abandon the body, no Hana. But the extra weight...No! He was just coming up with an excuse so he wouldn't be in any danger! Fumei picked up her body and went to the nearest building. It was tow levels up. So she should be safe from any hungry Titans. He tucked her behind one of the sturdier looking walls. He hoped she would be safe...

Fumei felt sorrow weighting down his soul. He had lost a comrade, some one who could have covered his back, someone that could have been his friend. Someone that had mattered. The Titans truly had stolen something precious from humanity. They stole lives that should have continued to live!

He was never going to give up to his fears again! He would live the life, no the time that so many others had been robed of! He was going to fight to protect every one!

Hen was going to survive and tell Hana's family what she had said!

Fumei rocketed him self off the ground going until he ran into Titans. He engaged them in battle. Strange he felt no fear this time! One after another fell to his blades. He had a few close calls but nothing he hadn't survived. He had noticed that no other soldiers where here right now. It didn't matter! Thought like this could get him killed while he was working! As he thought that a Titan grabbed his line and slammed him into a wall and then the ground. He was n so much pain, He couldn't move! The Titan reached out its' greedy hand and griped him in its' crushing trap.

It dragged it's hand slowly to it's mouth with a sickening grin. It seemed to be asking him 'Any last words before I eat you?' Fumei glared at the aberrant and tried to break free. He could see bloody rows of teeth and smell death from the Titans mouth.

But the next thing he knew there was a bright flash of steel, and then he was being pulled down by gravity. He landed on the ground with a loud thump. Some one else landed in font of him. He could see a green cloak with the 'wings of freedom' The stranger looked back at him.

"On your feet, follow me."

Fumei stood and shock of everything that was clouding his mind. He could think about that all later. He followed the wings of freedom. He didn't even know his saviors name...He was amazed at how easily the battle seemed to be going now. He felt free. He had never felt like this before. Maybe now he knew what to choose.

Fumei paused. The battle was over. Finally it was over.

He limped over to his savior adrenalin finally wearing off.

"Thank you."

The stranger just nodded and walked of to take care of what ever else he had to do.

There was a delay due to some sort of a trial, But Fumei would remember what they had said when they where trying to recruit more for the survey corps for a long time.

Fumei and a few others remained. He knew his choice was dangerous. He knew he could die at any time. He knew the weight of his decision. But it was worth it. He was taking on last look at his sanctuary before he went to his death. No one was there for him. They had all perished. His family, his friends... He never wanted any one else to suffer like him.

Fumei knew it was an impossible dream but he still was going to try to make it come true! He looked a head of him leaving his past, his fears, lies, and everything else behind him.

When he felt like he needed strength he thought back to that lone flower. Hana. His dear friend and her family.

They had been devastated when he told them. He had left them to have privacy. And only a week later they had asked him back. They had a long talk about her. They told him her dreams, her thoughts and almost everything about her. They also thanked him for being with her at her last breath.

He just wished he could have saved her...

He had finally made his own choice, he felt like he could run forever and not grow weary. He was as free as a bird to finally see what was out side of the walls.

And just maybe he could meet his savior again. That guy was amazing...

Fumei walked toward the sun set his new jacket and cloak on. Unbeknownst to him two bright feathers fluttered to the ground.

One a pure white like fresh snow, and the other a deep cobalt blue like the depths of the ocean. They sparkled with a mysterious light. And after a few moments faded away and returned into the sky.


End file.
